I kissed a boy
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Spider-Man, devant l'insistance de ses fangirls, a promis de tourner une vidéo où il réaliserait leur fantasme ultime : embrasser son instable binôme, Deadpool. Cette idée le rend nerveux, mais si tout se passait mieux que prévu ? OS Spideypool pour le fun !
**Salut mes petits rats,**

 **Un petit OS qui m'a traversé l'esprit ce matin à 02.00, je me suis même relevée pour l'écrire. (Sinon je me rendors et c'est mort, le lendemain je ne m'en souviens plus c'est frustrant xD )**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson du début de chapitre, je vous la conseille, fort à parier que ça vous plaise…**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**

* * *

[…]I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it[…]

 **COBRA STARSHIP – I Kissed a Boy**

* * *

\- Allez stresse pas ma poule, je serais doux avec toi… Comme c'est ta première fois…

\- C'est pas ma première fois, Wade.

\- Avec un garçon ? C'est différent tu sais…

\- Bon, avec un garçon, certes. On est obligés de faire ça ?

\- Tu veux décevoir notre communauté de fangirls, Spidey ? Tu veux vraiment ? Imagine toutes ces filles, qui vont pleurer ce soir, en voyant que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse ! Ça ne se fait pas de faire pleurer des filles, mon chou…

Deadpool fit un clin d'œil aux lectrices de l'autre côté d'internet, les remerciant d'entrer dans son jeu.

Peter, lui, soupira bruyamment, fit jouer ses épaules, craquer les jointures de ses doigts, hochant la tête pour assouplir ses muscles.

\- Ok, ok, on va le faire.

\- C'est juste un smack, pleure pas. Steve et Tony l'ont fait aussi, ils ont cédé à la pression. Leurs fans ont kiffé et la vidéo a eu sept millions de vues sur youtube ! Sept millions, on va être riches et célèbres ! Tout ça pour deux secondes de contact !

Peter grogna, pas persuadé que leur popularité égalerait un jour celle de Steve et Tony. Mais il l'avait promis, sur la précédente vidéo de leur chaîne. Sur un coup de tête. Stupide.

Wade finissait d'ajuster la webcam, et de régler les paramètres pour que l'image qui s'affiche sur l'ordinateur en face d'eux soit la plus nette possible.

\- Bon, je lance ?

\- Attends, j'suis nerveux là !

Deadpool soupira, se retenant de justesse de lancer l'enregistrement.

\- Tu veux qu'on répète avant ?

\- Y'a pas besoin de répéter ! s'offusqua Peter. C'est juste un petit bisou comme tu l'as dit, pas de quoi stresser…

Wade se planta face à lui, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu te fous de moi Spidey-boy ? C'est toi qui viens de dire que tu es nerveux ! Allez, pense à la gloire, à la popularité. Crois-moi on en a besoin, notre fandom est en chute libre.

\- T'avais qu'à faire un meilleur film.

\- Tu peux parler ! Moi au moins il y aura une suite…

\- Et tu crois sincèrement qu'un baiser va tout arranger ? souligna Peter, dubitatif.

\- Deux beau gars comme nous… Bien sûr que ça va tout arranger. L'amour arrange toujours tout.

Peter inspira profondément. L'avantage, c'est qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs costumes respectifs. L'identité de Deadpool était connue, mais c'était son problème. Par contre, lui pouvait toujours se dissimuler derrière Spider-Man, et un petit baiser n'aurait pas d'influence sur le reste de sa vie… Et puis, il avait promis.

\- Ok, ok, on y va. Mais t'as raison, on va répéter.

\- Le blabla ou juste la partie cruciale ?

\- Juste la partie cruciale, ça va déjà me saouler t'entendre ton petit speech et tes blagues lourdes une fois.

Ils s'approchèrent gauchement, ne sachant pas réellement par où commencer.

\- Bon, ben t'y va oui ou non ?

\- Putain, Peter, essaye d'être romantique ! Et puis relève un peu ton masque, sinon à part frotter du tissu on ne va pas faire grand-chose.

Peter obtempéra en bougonnant, alors que Wade l'imitait.

Le grand homme s'approcha de lui, ses mains agrippèrent ses épaules, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Une demi-seconde à peine : le frôlement des ailes d'un papillon. Peter n'avait pas eu le temps de voir venir ou de réagir, son super spider-sens brutalement mis en pause par l'étrangeté de la situation.

Il l'aurait nié jusqu'à la mort, mais son cœur battait deux fois plus vite.

\- Ben voilà, c'est pas si terrible. On y va maintenant ? s'enquit Wade, faisant mine de relâcher ses épaules.

\- Attends ! le coupa Peter, s'accrochant brutalement aux bras qui le tenaient.

Le mercenaire aurait volontiers demandé « attendre quoi », mais il n'eut pas besoin. Il comprit assez vite. Sur certains points, aussi difficile à croire que cela puisse être, il faisait montre d'une intelligence rare.

Sans comprendre par quel mécanisme formidable cela se produisit, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, avec une douceur hésitante, puis toute délicatesse s'évapora alors qu'ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, collant leurs corps drapés de rouge, leurs mains s'attachant au visage de l'autre comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir. Le baiser, de léger et flottant, devint avide, emporté, déraisonnable.

Ils s'écartèrent brutalement, d'un geste commun.

\- C'était quoi _ça ?_ Demanda à très juste titre Peter, reprenant son souffle.

\- Ben, on tourne une vidéo, pour mettre sur youtube, et…

\- Non, mais la partie _après._

\- La partie ou j'ai fourré ma langue dans ta bouche ?

\- Ouais… Ca.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, avant que Wade ne tente une explication rationnelle:

\- On est gays ?

\- Nan… Totalement pas, mec, rétorqua Peter, presque convaincant dans son rôle. Je veux dire, ohla, c'est pas gay, c'est juste, la vidéo, voilà. Je veux dire… T'étais pas excité ?

\- Non.

Un moment de silence, ou Wade se frotta pensivement le menton.

\- Ouais, si en fait.

L'air soulagé qui s'imprimait sur le visage de Peter fondit en miettes. Wade aussi sembla se décomposer.

\- Merde… Je suis gay alors ?

\- Non ! s'emporta Peter.

Les épaules de Wade se détendirent. Peter poursuivit :

\- Enfin… Si, un peu. Un petit peu, tenta de le rassurer Peter.

\- Un petit peu gay. On est un petit peu gays ?

\- Non ! Non non, on est juste deux gars, on s'est laissé emporter, on s'est roulé une pelle.

L'air d'incompréhension de Wade transperçait à travers son masque. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, comme terrifié.

\- Mec, ça sonne quand même super gay…

Peter chassa la remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Ecoute, on fait la vidéo, on laisse tomber ça, ça arrive, on passe à autre chose. C'était une erreur de parcours !

Deadpool hocha lentement la tête, comme prêt à accepter cet argument douteux.

\- Ok. Bon, je lance la vidéo cette fois. C'est bon ?

\- C'est bon.

\- Juste un petit baiser, hein !

\- Mais oui…

Wade accueillit le futur public de manière chaleureuse, présenta rapidement les enjeux du challenge, et se tourna vers Peter.

\- T'es prêt mon chou ?

Qui ne dit mot consent, aussi Wade s'approcha-t-il de l'araignée.

« Pense aux millions de vues, pense aux millions de vue », songea Peter, alors que pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, la bouche de son ami s'approchait dangereusement de la sienne.

Il ne pensait étrangement plus du tout aux millions de vue deux minutes plus tard, alors que le mercenaire le soulevait du sol pour le plaquer contre un mur et prolonger leur étreinte. Alors que son dos percutait la cloison, Peter reprit ses esprits, et s'écarta de son aîné, qui lui même avait suspendu son geste.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écria Peter, complètement dérouté par la tournure des évènements.

Wade colla ses paumes contre ses yeux, comme pour, paradoxalement, tenter d'y voir plus clair. La conclusion s'imposa à lui :

\- Mec, on est gays bordel !

\- Tu crois ?

\- … Ouais, je suis assez convaincu, ouais…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire mec ?

Dépités, ils se laissèrent tous les deux choir dans le canapé, comme si la onzième plaie d'Egypte venait de s'abattre sur leurs têtes.

\- J'sais pas… Mais on devrait commencer par éteindre la caméra.

Peter observa la petite caméra qui clignotait toujours, et leur image blasée apparaître à l'écran.

\- Ce serait pas mal, ouais.

Wade attrapa la première bouteille de bière à portée de main et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, parvenant à dégommer la webcam au passage. Peter, désabusé, ôta son masque, révélant sa tignasse brune plus ébouriffée encore que d'ordinaire.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi d'autre ?

\- J'en sais rien moi… Faut qu'on se comporte comme des meufs, ou qu'on regarde dirty dancing, et qu'on devienne coiffeurs ?

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, stupéfait d'entendre autant de clichés ridicules en une seule phrase, avant de comprendre au grand sourire de Wade que celui-ci se moquait de lui.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, enfoiré ? vérifia-t-il, sans parvenir à masquer un début de sourire.

\- Trop pas, et puis on va télécharger l'intégrale de Mylène Farmer et mettre de la crème sur notre visage et…

Tant de mauvais stéréotypes poussèrent Peter à agir, il attrapa un coussin à sa droite et l'écrasa sur le visage de Wade pour le faire taire. Le grand homme s'étouffa à moitié, rétorqua en se jetant sur son adversaire pour le chatouiller, et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent dans cette étrange situation ou on ne pouvait plus très bien savoir s'ils étaient occupés à se battre ou à s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Probablement un mélange des deux.

\- Attends… attends. Et la vidéo ? On doit la poster cet après-midi, murmura Peter, retenant tout juste l'ardeur de Wade qui glissait déjà ses mains sous le tissu de son costume.

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit.

\- T'inquiètes par pour ça… Si les fans savaient ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, je suis sûre qu'elles nous pardonneraient notre retard…

* * *

Et vous le ferez, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
